


Sweat

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Where does Ginny go in the early mornings?





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He wasn’t sure how he knew the moment  she came back. She tried not to wake him and didn’t make a sound, but he knew. She never told him where she went, because she knew it would only hurt him, but he knew anyway.  


  
Harry tried to hate her for it. But how could he hate her when he knew how good it could be, how freeing? He understood her desire for the release. No, he couldn’t begrudge her the need, but he wished they still shared the act.   
  
He tried not to cringe when she wrapped her arms around him as if she’d been there all along. He wanted to throw her across the room when she pressed her breasts against his back. 

’I can smell it’, he thought. The scent seemed to fill the room and suffocate him, a mixture of musky sweat mingled with her familiar lavender shampoo.  
  
Jealousy flared in his chest, quick and aching. Harry hated that someone else got to see her the way that he used to see her. He loved to watch her face, which at one moment could be narrowed in concentration, and the next be lost in the joy of wild abandon. He could picture her fiery hair coming loose from her ponytail, and falling all around her face.   
  
He remembered what it was like when they shared those moments. It was his fault they didn’t anymore, he knew. He had decided that other things were more important, mostly his work as an Auror. When he was injured on the job, it happened even less. He missed that time.   
  
He longed to wake up again and have her still there, just once. He missed the mornings when he would wake up snuggled against her luscious curves, and slowly rouse her with his lips and tongue. On days like that, they would stay in bed, making love until the day turned into night again. 

Now she was always leaving by six, sneaking back in by eight, and hoping he'd never notice. 

She sighed against his neck just then, and even in his pain, his traitorous body responded to her like it always did. He felt, rather than saw, her smile when she slid down to his boxer briefs and felt his stiff heat jump into her hand. Thinking he was still asleep, she began to stroke him softly, quietly, with her nose still pressed to his neck. Her pretty pink tongue darted out to taste his salty skin, and he bit back a groan. 

In a second, he had her flat on her back, and was kissing her hard, his lips punishing her for her sin. She arched into his kiss, pressing her breasts to his chest. He ripped open the shirt she hastily changed into when she returned this morning. It was one of his. Oh well. He’d worry about finding the buttons later. 

Pushing his cock firmly against her mound, he took a pretty pink nipple in his mouth and began to suck. She whimpered when he gave the nipple a tug with his teeth, releasing it slowly. She shuddered to her toes, and he drew his hands down her body, searching for the wetness he knew he was there. Moaning when he found her slickness against his hand, he slid one finger swiftly inside her. She sighed deeply, loving the sensation but needing more. As his finger slipped in and out of her, he bent his head to her clit. 

Repeating the assault he made on her breast, he took the little nub in his mouth and sucked gently, making her hips buck at him. He bit her spot softly, letting it fall achingly slowly from his lips, and she cried out. The hands pulling through his hair told him that she wanted him lower. He dipped his tongue suddenly into her wet folds, giving himself a tiny taste of her sex. 

He continued to stroke her inside with his finger, even as he sucked her swollen lips into his mouth. One hand held her pelvis flat, while his mouth and fingers worked her into a frenzy. When he flicked his tongue against her swollen clit once more, she came hard, filling his mouth with more of her taste.

Giving her little time to recover, he peeled off his boxers and drove his cock deeply inside her. They groaned in unison with the delicious feeling as he slid in and out of her. Her nails dug into the skin between his shoulders and she ground her hips in a circle against him. He claimed her lips, and buried his tongue in the sweet, warm cavern of her mouth. 

He changed positions slightly, so he could go deeper, and ignored the pain that shot up his injured leg. 

She made him groan again, this time from pleasure, clenching her tight pussy muscles around him while simultaneously sucking his tongue for traces of her own taste. His thrusts became shallower and harder, as her hips came off the bed to meet his. He buried his face in her hair and the musky tang reminded him of his anger. He pounded into her in earnest now, with only the thought of release. She felt him tighten and she reached between their bodies to caress his balls. He couldn’t help but say her name when he came inside her. 

She rubbed his back soothingly as her lay on top of her, momentarily spent. He closed his eyes in response to the tender gesture, summoning all of his love for her. He knew, that even in spite of her other love, she loved him deeply. He had to try to understand what she needed, even if it drove him crazy with envy. 

With a longing glance at his seldom-used Firebolt, he asked, “How was Quidditch?”

 


End file.
